


Ner Kar'ta

by JavierDjarin



Series: Din Djarin One Shots [2]
Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Star Wars, The Mandalorian
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavierDjarin/pseuds/JavierDjarin
Summary: You have never been so frustrated with The Mandalorian like you have been lately. You can barely count on your fingers how many times he’d said more than five words to you in the last two weeks. You need to get away from him, even if it’s just for a few hours, and he is uncomfortable with that decision.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Din Djarin One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Ner Kar'ta

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Din Djarin one shot as part of my 1000 follower celebration on Tumblr.  
> Mando'a translations are at the bottom of the story.
> 
> Prompt 1: “You really shouldn’t be here.”  
> Prompt 8: “What if I didn’t come back? What then? Would you miss me at all?”

You sat at the table with the kid waiting for him to come back. The tension between the two of you over the last couple of weeks had been so thick that you could cut it with a knife, and you had had enough of it. He’d barely said ten words to you since he’d left, and he’d been gone for two days. You anxiously tapped your foot while the kid watched you. You had made the pettiest decision to get back at him for ignoring you, upon his return. 

The hydraulics of the hold’s door hissed as he boarded. You watched him move towards the weapons storage. You placed the kid back in his pram and grabbed your jacket off the hook before heading towards the ramp. Din did a double take over his shoulder before spinning around to stop you. “Where are you going?” he asked.

“Out.” You tried to move past him.

“Out? Where?”

“I don’t know,” you shrugged, “just out. I’m allowed to do that, Mando.”

He stiffened and grabbed your arm to make you face him. “Alone?”

You pulled your arm from his grasp and crossed them in front of you with a scowl on your face. “Can you not form sentences longer than four words?”

He stoically stood there, staring at you, with his head cocked to the side. You narrowed your eyes at him even more as you continued to gaze at each other in a tense silence. After what felt like an eternity passed, you finally said, “or just stop talking all together, that’s fine too.

You growled and turned to leave, even more annoyed that he wasn’t stopping you. You stood for a second in the doorway with one foot on the ramp, ready to run. You couldn’t take it any longer and you spun around to face him, noting that he was still watching you. “Are you seriously just going to let me leave like that?” you shouted.

You noticed the kid jump in surprise at the sudden commotion. Din glanced at him to make sure he was okay before turning his attention back to you. “You’ll be back, so why would I stop you?” he asked.

“Ugh! You are the most frustrating man I have _ever_ met, you know that?” You continued. “For the last _two weeks_ you have done everything you can to avoid talking to me, which is hard to do on a ship this size, and it’s driving me insane. Do you even care that I’m just going off into the middle of the night to Maker knows where?”

He stared at you, waiting for you to finish. As often as he’d faced danger, he was actually afraid of you when you got like this. He’d learned over the last six months to just let you finish before adding in his side. His silence infuriated you. “Fine, I’m going out. I might come back tonight. Maybe tomorrow.”

He continued to stare at you, unsure how to proceed. He sure as hell wasn’t comfortable with you going out for hours on end alone, but he had no idea how to tell you this. So, he chose what he knew best: silence.

“Or maybe in two days, with _zero_ contact with you until I decide to stroll back in here.”

He moved a little, shifting his weight to one foot. “Do you want a comlink?” he forced himself to ask.

That was the last straw. For a while, you thought he actually cared about you, but lately, it felt like he didn’t even notice your existence. **“What if I didn’t come back? What then? Would you miss me at all?”** you exclaimed.

“Well, I…” he trailed off, “If you needed help, you could call.”

You growled and stormed off the ship. You were going to find a cantina to lay low for a little bit while you waited for Din to determine an answer to your question. You had known how you felt about him for a while now, and it was bothering you how hot and cold he seemed to be. You’d decided that if he couldn’t give you an answer to your question, then you weren’t staying with him. You couldn’t put yourself through this anymore. 

You sat down at the cantina bar and ordered the stiffest drink you could. You weren’t there to get drunk, but you wanted _something_ to take the edge off. You’d been there for about two hours and were enjoying the music when a man leaned up against the bar next to you with a wide, drunken smirk on his face. _Great_ , you thought, _just what I need right now._

He gave you a once over, his glossy eyes raking over your body. “You here alone?” he slurred.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll go back to the hole you crawled out of,” you replied, even though you knew Mando was not going to come to your rescue.

He huffed and ran a finger down your arm. “You’re surrounded by a rough crowd,” he grinned, “you might need some _protection,_ if things take a turn.”

“I can manage,” you added, as you took a sip of your drink. 

He slung his arm around you, and you tried to shrug it off, but he held you firmly. “You new around here?”

You turned and glared at him. He smelled of liquor and body odor. You wrinkled your nose at him, your glare soon turning to disgust. “Even sober, you wouldn’t have a chance,” you seethed. You were not in the mood for any of this. You just wanted a quiet drink and to be left the hell alone. 

“You’d be so much prettier if you smiled,” he whispered in your ear.

You rolled your eyes and took another drink. You finished it and tossed a few credits to the bartender before moving away from your current annoyance. He called after you, but you ignored him and headed out. You weren’t about to head back to the Crest just yet, so you decided to take your time. You’d only been walking for a few minutes when you heard footsteps behind you. _Shit,_ you thought. You knew basic self-defense, but only in one-on-one combat and it sounded like multiple people were behind you. You turned down a street, trying to lose your tail, but they followed. “Wait up, sweetheart,” the voice called behind you. It was the guy from the cantina. Great.

You turned again, and started walking faster. You started to regret you decision to leave the Razor Crest. Your heart raced as you struggled to maintain your composure. If you panicked, you’d make a mistake - one that could cost you your life. You heard them chuckle and laugh, so you turned to look. There were four of them. Turning was a mistake, as you ran into a trash can, flipping over it. You tried to hurry to your feet, but they’d caught you. You fought against their grip, kicking and screaming, but no help came. Two of them dragged you into an alleyway, and you knew for certain what they were going to do to you. You continued screaming as you kicked at the man approaching you. His face had turned grim as he glared at you. “I think I have a chance now,” he said, giving you an evil grin. 

“Help!” you screamed.

Before they could silence you, a shadow fell over the alleyway and a hand landed on the clear leader of the group. **“You really shouldn’t be here,”** the voice growled through the modulator of the helmet. You’d never been so happy to see the one man that drove you the most insane. 

Mando quickly moved his elbow into the man’s jaw, sending him to the ground unconscious. He kicked his sidekick in the chest and faced the two holding you. Both dropped your arms and held up their hands in surrender. He didn’t care. He grabbed one and threw him into the side of the building nearby. The other started to run, but Mando shot his grappling hook at his legs to force him to the ground. As he drug the assailant closer, the man tried to crawl away. Mando picked him up by the collar of his shirt and jabbed him in the face. All four men were left unconscious on the ground.

He rushed to your side and held you close as you cried. You were so overwhelmed with emotions: fear of what could have happened; relief and gratitude for Mando arriving when he did; and the weight of the trauma of it all. He didn’t say anything as he left you cry until he felt you’d had enough. Finally, you wiped your eyes and gazed up into his visor. “Thank you,” you replied.

“Nothing’s going to happen to you. I can promise you that, cyar’ika,” he whispered. His voice cracked a little. Normally he was calm and cool, but you could tell he was shaken by this, too. 

You wrapped your arms around him, and he stood with you in his arms. You rested your head against his shoulder as he walked towards the Razor Crest. “I’m sorry,” you added.

“Don’t be. It’s my fault.”

You glanced up at him with a frown. “I’m the one that stormed off, and I really shouldn’t have.”

He stopped and looked down into your eyes, eyes that had captivated him since day one. “There’s a reason I’ve distanced myself lately, and it’s not fair to you,” he muttered, taking a deep breath, “this is all new to me.”

You turned your head to one side, confused. 

“Cyar’ika,” he continued, “I like having you around. So, yes, I would miss you if you didn’t come back.”

The corners of your mouth twitched into a small smile. You remained in his arms as he continued to stare at you, waiting for your response. “You can put me down,” you smirked, “my legs aren’t broken.”

He deflated a little. This was, obviously, not the response he had hoped for. However, he continued to firmly hold you in his arms. “I don’t plan on letting you go any time soon.”

Your smile widened a little more. “I was planning on coming back,” you said, “I’d miss you too.”

“Good,” he breathed. 

He started walking again, and you leaned against his shoulder. You were amazed at how effortlessly he carried you back to the ship. Your eyes had grown heavy, but opened slightly when you heard him mumble something. “What was that?” you sleepily asked.

“Nothing,” he replied, “I was only talking to myself, Ner Kar’ta.”

You looked back up at him, who was focusing on what was in front of him at the moment. “You keep calling me these random words. What does Cyar’ika and Ner Kar’ta mean?

He chuckled. “First, answer me a question.”

You playfully rolled your eyes at him. “Fine.”

“Why do you care that I care?” he asked.

Now was as good of a time as any to tell him. It was bound to happen sooner or later. At least if he rejected you, you could find a cargo ship to hop on in the morning. You sighed and peered at him, trying to see into his covered eyes. “Because I care about you,” you replied, “a lot. And I figured you felt the same, but you just were refusing to tell me. So, I left.”

He chuckled. “Cyar’ika,” he laughed again, “means ‘sweetheart.’”

You felt a chill wash over you. For the last month, he’d been calling you “sweetheart” and you never even knew. You’d been so angry with him this whole time, and he’d obviously had felt the same. You smiled at him and rested you head back on his shoulder again. You could see the Razor Crest now. The closer you got, the more tired you became. But not too tired that you’d forget hearing him say, “And Ner Kar’ta means ‘my love.’”

**Translations**

  * _Ner Kar’ta - My heart/love_
  * _Cyar’ika - Sweetheart_




End file.
